Veins of a Wolf
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Sonic has a secret, a secret that only Tails knows about. But when an old friend comes back after being reported missing for the past year, he's ecstatic to discover he's not the only one anymore. (Sonadow, Sonic Seme, Shadow Uke)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the night of a full moon on the beautiful planet of Mobias. Tails was up late in his workshop, adding a few adjustments to his favorite plane, the X Tornado. His head was fully under the biplane, when a crash outside startled him, hitting his head against the steel axle.

"Ow!" He groaned as he crawled out from under the plane, rubbing his sore head. "What was that noise?"

Tails listened closely for the sound again, groaning when he heard what sounded like tin trash cans being toppled over.

"I really hope that's not what I think it is. But, just in case."

Tails quickly grabbed a rag out of a bucket of soapy water and cleaned off all the motor oil off of his fur. He then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pinkish purple night cap, pulling it down over his ears. He then put on his best sleepy face and went outside, following the noise to the back of the house.

When he got to the backyard, he gasped at what he saw, his eyes shooting awake.

Right in front of him, a beautiful timber wolf with blue fur had gotten into the trash and was currently devouring leftovers from a raw chicken that hadn't been used. The wolf was so engrossed with his meal, that he almost missed the fox's scent.

Whipping his head around, the wolf glared at Tails, his amber eyes seeming to stare right into his soul, saliva dripping from his fangs as he growled at the fox.

Tails stood frozen in shock as he stared at the beautiful blue wolf. And then, all of a sudden, his shock turned to anger as he growled right back at the animal.

"GET BACK INSIDE!" He shouted at the wolf.

The wolf growled and whined, ears pressed to his head as he slightly backed up a step from the enraged fox, but his amber eyes never left the blue ones.

"I said, GET BACK INSIDE!" Tails scolded as he stomped forward, ripping his shoe off of his foot.

The wolf whined and quickly turned, jumping down a cellar door that was hiding behind him. Tails huffed and went up to the door, looking down into the den. All of a sudden, the wolf jumped up and snapped at the young fox. Tails, although startled, had had enough of the wolf's attitude, and sharply smacked his shoe against the nose attached to the snout, earning a satisfying yelp as the wolf tumbled back down.

"AND STAY DOWN THERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" He scolded, slamming the cellar door close and locking it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next morning, Tails was awoken by the sunlight shining through his window, greeting his face with it's warm rays. Yawning, Tails sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

A loud sound, like someone banging on a metal door, was suddenly heard from downstairs. Tails groaned, remembering what had happened last night with his most likely agitated charge. Stepping out of bed and pulling his shoes on, Tails ran down the stairs to the first floor before continuing down another flight of stairs to the basement, where a steel door stood tall and rusted. Tails unlocked the door and pulled it open, glaring at what stood behind it.

Behind the steel door, another door made of iron bars stood still locked, and behind that door was a rather agitated looking blue hedgehog, his arms crossed as he glared at the yellow fox.

"Sonic." Tails greeted with an unamused frown.

"Tails." Sonic greeted back in the same tone.

"Would you like to come out?"

"That would be appreciated, please."

"Well, then maybe you can find your own way out like you did last night, Mr. Houdini."

"Oh don't give me that, Tails!" Sonic growled. "It's not my fault my wolf wants to be free! And anyway, you're in trouble too! You stayed up late again! Did you think I wouldn't be able to smell the motor oil on you?"

"Well maybe if you would stop escaping the den I wouldn't _have_ to stay up late just to make sure that you're safe!" Tails retorted back. "Do you even know how tiring it is to constantly be on the lookout for you every full moon just to make sure you don't escape and get shot at like the last time you escaped and wandered off?!"

Sonic cringed at that. He remembered very vividly the last time he wandered off free during a full moon, unable to transform back to his normal hedgehog form until the moon had gone down. He remembered how he had wandered onto a farmer's land and got shot in the hind leg, the farmer believing he was an actual timber wolf trying to steal his flock. Sonic remembered how he had to stay in bed for about a week for the bullet wound to heal, Tails having to come up with some fib to their friends about him being ill and contagious so that they wouldn't find out what he really is… a wolfblood.

"I'm sorry." Sonic sighed with his ears down. "I just can't help it. You know me, I don't like being locked up, even more so as a wolf. It's lonely in the den sometimes."

"I wish I could help you." Tails sighed sadly. "But, I'm not a wolfblood like you."

"I know… I'm the only one."

"As far as we know. Who knows, maybe there are more out there."

"If there were, I would've scented them by now." Sonic sighed and looked at the door. "Can I come out now?"

"Oh, right." Tails chuckled as he unlocked the iron door and let the hedgehog step out.

"By the way, did you have to smack me in the nose last night? That really hurt, you know." Sonic whined as he rubbed his nose for emphasis, even though it wasn't sore anymore.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have snapped at me." Tails laughed before becoming serious. "Before the next full moon I am _going_ to get new locks and I am _going_ to fix those doors. I can't risk you getting out anymore, Sonic. You make me so worried. Next time, it might be a bullet right between the eyes rather than a leg."

Sonic sighed, knowing full well that Tails was right. He can't risk getting out and being shot again. Being locked up in the den was for his own safety and the safety of others.

"Ok," He nodded. "Ok, yeah. You're right. We can't risk it anymore."

"Glad you see it my way." Tails smiled, playfully punching Sonic in the shoulder. "Now come on. Amy wanted everybody to meet up with her today for some big surprise. Remember?"

"How can I forget?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

Last night before the moon rose, Amy had called everyone practically screaming that she had an exciting surprise for everyone. Sonic could've sworn he heard a deeper voice in the background, saying that they were going out and would be back later. It almost sounded familiar… like…

'_But he's been missing since last year._' Sonic frowned to himself. '_He can't be back… can he?_'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic and Tails walked side by side as they made their way to Amy's house for her "big surprise". To be honest, both were really curious to find out what she had for them, she seemed really excited over the phone. When they got to the two story pink and white house, Sonic went up to the door and knocked on it three times. Almost immediately, the door opened and the pink hedgehog greeted them excitedly.

"Sonic! Tails! So glad you two could make it!" She smiled widely. "Come on in, everybody else is already here."

"Thanks Ames." Sonic gave a friendly nod as the two brothers walked into the house.

As they followed Amy to the living room, Sonic noticed that literally EVERYBODY was here.

There was Sonic, Tails, and Amy, but there was also Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Cheese, and even Vanilla and the Chaotix.

"Gosh Amy, this must be really important if literally EVERYBODY is here." Tails chuckled nervously.

"Oh it is." Amy giggled before she turned to address everybody. "So you all must be wondering why I called you here."

"Obviously." Knuckles rolled his eyes before receiving a sharp slap to the back of the head from Rouge. "Ow!"

"Don't be rude." The bat hissed. "Please, continue Amy."

"Thank you Rouge." Amy nodded. "Anyways, I have some exciting news that I'm sure will get you all hyped up."

"And what news is that?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"Well Sonic, as you may know, there is one person from our group of friends that is missing."

"Yeah… Shadow." Sonic sighed sadly with his ears down. "He's been missing for the past year with no clue or trace to where he could've gone. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Did you find out where Mr. Shadow could've gone?!" Cream gasped in excitement.

"Even better!" Amy squealed happily. "Guys, you're not gonna believe it, but last night, Shadow came back! He's here now as we speak!"

"Impossible." Vector frowned. "There's no way Shadow could disappear off the grid for a year and then just appear again out of nowhere."

"Do you underestimate me?"

At that husky deep voice, the entire group gasped and turned to look over at Amy's stairs, beaming with delight when they saw Shadow standing on the bottom step, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at all of his friends.

"I'm home."

"SHADOW!" They all cried excitedly as they all swarmed around him, bombarding him with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Calm down, calm down." Shadow chuckled as the questions died down. "I'm fine, I'm fine. G.U.N just sent me on a mission that took a little longer than expected."

"What mission?" Rouge frowned.

"Sorry Rouge, can't tell you that." Shadow smirked. "Commander wanted this one to be kept confidential and quite frankly, I agree."

"Well, it's just great to have you back, Shadow." Vanilla spoke calmly in her silky sweet voice.

Shadow blushed. Vanilla was always like a mother to the group, even to Shadow.

"It's great to be back, Ms. Vanilla."

"Shadow…"

Everybody stopped and turned to Sonic, the one who had spoken. The blue hedgehog had tears in his eyes as he stared at his long lost rival/friend. Nobody knew how much he had missed the darker hedgie.

"Hey Sonic." Shadow smiled warmly, having had missed the blue hedgie just as much.

The two stared each other down, the world seeming to freeze just for them. Suddenly, Sonic finally broke with a smile as he laughed.

"It's great to have you back, Faker." He playfully called him.

"And like I said, it's great to be back… Faker." Shadow retorted back, just as playfully.

Sonic gave a small huff of a laugh before he ran into Shadow's arms, wrapping his own around the dark torso as he buried his face into the white chest.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

Tears came to Shadow's eyes as he quickly returned the hug, burying his face into Sonic's quills.

"I've missed you too."

Sonic smiled and nuzzled into the white chest fur, grateful that his rival wasn't pushing him away and instead returned the affection. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and took a deep breath, searching for the old scent of strawberries and cinnamon that had always clung to the dark hedgehog. However, as he caught Shadow's scent, Sonic was flabbergasted.

This scent was not Shadow's scent. This scent was new and was way too identical to his own.

Sonic looked up and gently pushed Shadow away so that he could get a better look, hoping to see the usual black scent trail that always flowed freely from the black hedgehog. However, this was not the case. Instead of black, Sonic saw yellow.

"Sonic, everything alright?" Shadow titled his head in confusion.

"Yeah… yeah everything's alright Shads." Sonic nodded, still shocked about his new discovery.

How could this be? Why on earth would Shadow's scent trail be yellow? The only creature that had yellow scent trails was… no… it can't be… it's impossible.

'Since when was Shadow a wolfblood?!'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Shadow was talking with all of their friends, trying to catch up on what has happened with them since he had been gone, Sonic quickly pulled Tails to the side to talk privately with him.

Ever since he smelt wolfblood scent coming from Shadow he didn't know what to think. He hopes that his eyes and nose are playing tricks on him, but he's not too sure. He needs a second opinion, and he was only going to get it from Tails.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked him once they were alone.

"Have you noticed anything… different, about Shadow?" Sonic asked him, his eyes never leaving the black form, simply entranced by the yellow mist flowing around him.

"Well, he's a lot more friendlier, that much is true." Tails frowned. "I guess he's just never realized how much we care about him until now. But other than that, no, I haven't. Why, have you?"

"Actually… yes, I have. Though I hope it's just my senses playing tricks on me." Sonic sighed and turned to the fox. "But Tails, he REEKS of wolfblood scent."

"What?!" Tails gasped, drawing attention to them.

"Everything alright?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah Shads, everything's fine." Sonic chuckled nervously. "I was just telling Tails that uh… that the new live action Sonic movie has Jim Carrey as Eggman confirmed, cause he was wondering."

"Oh, well that sounds like it's going to be interesting." Shadow chuckled with his arms crossed. "He was pretty funny in the Grinch, I can only imagine what he'll be like as Eggman."

"Heh, yeah." Sonic chuckled.

When the attention was no longer on them, Sonic and Tails looked at each other again.

"Sonic, are you sure he smells like a wolfblood?" Tails asked him quietly.

"I am definitely sure." Sonic nodded. "The yellow mist is flowing off of him like a fountain."

Tails sighed and rubbed his thumb and index finger across his eyes in frustration. Great. Just what they needed. Another wolfblood in their group, and Shadow was probably completely clueless about it.

"Ok, here's what I want you to do Sonic." The fox instructed. "You need to get Shadow alone so that you can talk to him and be absolutely sure about it. If he is, he's gonna need your help."

"Absolutely, Tails." Sonic agreed. "And I think I know just how to do that too."

With that in mind, Sonic walked up to Shadow with a determined grin on his face.

"Hey Shadow."

"What, Faker?"

"How about you and I have a race, for old times sake?"

It was like a spark had lit up in Shadow's ruby eyes, a grin stretching wide with determination.

"You're on, hedgehog." He chuckled.

Not long after, the two hedgehogs were stationed right outside Amy's front door, completely prepared for this race.

"First one to the Cherry Blossom?" Sonic smirked knowingly at Shadow.

"You know it, Faker." Shadow smirked back.

"On your mark." Amy called out. "Get set. GO!"

And just like that, both hedgehogs rocketed away from the house, using their natural speeds to give this race everything they got.

As the two raced towards the field with the cherry blossom tree, Sonic couldn't help but pull back a little, finding Shadow's new scent a little intoxicating. As Sonic pulled back, Shadow immediately noticed.

"Why are you pulling back, Faker?" He asked him suspiciously.

Sonic shook his head, snapping back to reality before smirking.

"No reason." He chuckled before he suddenly pulled ahead, running with his additional wolfblood speed.

Shadow frowned as he quickly sped up, equaling Sonic's speed perfectly, even with the wolfblood speed.

'He's got the scent, he's got the speed. He's definitely a wolfblood." Sonic thought. 'But how?'

Not long after, the two had made it to the field and could see the finish line, a large cherry tree with beautiful pink blossoms flowing gently from the branches. Seeing the finish line, the two put in an extra boost of speed and ran to the tree. It was a close call, but in the end, the two speed demons tied as usual.

"Ah, another tie." Sonic chuckled.

"I don't think we're ever gonna be able to outrun each other." Shadow smirked. "We've been at this for so long I'm sure that if something was gonna change it would've by now."

"You're right… but you're also wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has changed, Shadow. I know it has. It's the other reason why I lured you here."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow blushed, his mind thinking of something else than what Sonic was thinking.

"Shadow, there's something I need to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me."

"O-ok."

Shadow's blush got darker as he waited for Sonic's question. He actually hoped that it was what he was thinking, and if it was, he was ready to tell the truth… the truth that he loved Sonic.

"Shadow… did you turn into a wolf last night?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shadow… did you turn into a wolf last night?"

Almost as quick as it came, Shadow's blush disappeared and it was replaced with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" He frowned.

"Did you turn into a wolf last night?" Sonic asked more sternly. "Yes or no? Be honest with me."

Shadow was all of a sudden very nervous. To be honest, he did turn into a wolf last night. He at first didn't know what was going on. He remembered being at Amy's house last night, the moon hadn't even started to rise before he started to feel a little funny, then as the moon started to rise into the sky, the feeling got worse. He remembered going outside to get some fresh air, telling Amy, who was on the phone with Sonic and Tails at the time, that he would be back later. He remembered that as soon he got outside, his head was pounding. He couldn't hold back the yelp of pain when he suddenly found himself on the ground on all fours. He felt himself changing, but he didn't know into what. When the pain finally died down, he ran to find some kind of reflective surface. He was lucky to find a pond with the moonlight shining down onto it. When he looked in, he couldn't believe his eyes.

He was a wolf.

"Shadow!"

Shadow flinched at Sonic's scolding voice, his mind had trailed off to last night and he had stayed silent for too long for the blue hedgehog's liking. Shadow was ashamed. He had thought that no one had saw him. He thought he had safely stayed out of sight. He was hiding behind Amy's house all night, just trying to sleep the new form off, hoping it was just a bad dream.

Now, Sonic's reaction and questioning glare said otherwise.

"Yes…" He finally answered, his ears pressed flat against his head as he stared at the ground in shame. "I did turn into a wolf last night."

The air was silent, too silent for Shadow's liking. He feared what Sonic would do. Will he tell everyone else? Will he call him a freak? Or worse… will he lose his friendship all together?

However, none of those things happened.

Instead, Sonic… laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Shadow asked him, feeling hurt and offended, this was serious!

"I'm laughing because I'm happy." Sonic told him between chuckles, squeezing his eyes shut so tight that tears were leaking at the corners. "It's such a relief to know that I'm not the only one anymore."

Now Shadow was even more confused.

"What are you talking about, Faker?" He demanded angrily, he didn't like this feeling of utter confusion.

Suddenly, Sonic stopped laughing and stood up straight. His head was down and his eyes were still closed. Shadow was going to ask him what he was doing, until the blue hedgehog started lifting his head up and slowly opened his eyes. When their eyes met, Shadow gasped.

Sonic's eyes had went from their usual beautiful emerald color, to an even more gorgeous amber, a color that the darker hedgie was familiar with, as his eyes had turned that same amber color last night.

Sonic was a wolf too! And this made Shadow happy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't believe it." Shadow whispered in disbelief. "Sonic… are you a… a…"

"Yes Shadow, I'm a wolf too." Sonic smiled at him, his amber eyes still glowing.

"I don't believe it!" Shadow laughed in delight. "You're a wolf! You're like me! You're just like me!"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Now Shadow was confused again.

"There's a big difference between us." Sonic explained, his eyes turning back to normal. "You see, I was born with the wolf DNA already a part of me. I was born with wolf blood running through my veins. That's why it was so easy for Eggman to turn me into a giant wolf with the Chaos Emeralds back in Unleashed. You, however, just got your wolf DNA. You didn't have it before, I would've noticed by your scent, that's how I found out you have it now. My question is, how did you get it?"

Shadow sighed and looked to the ground, his ears flat against his head. He had hoped he wouldn't have to talk about it, but if Sonic was a born wolf and was concerned about Shadow just randomly turning into one, he had a right to know.

"Ok," Shadow sighed. "You know how I told the others that I was on a mission from G.U.N and that's why I was gone for so long?"

"Yes."

"Well, that wasn't entirely a lie."

**Flashback**

Shadow walked calmly down the hallway to Commander Towers office. For some reason, the tall human had asked for him and him alone, which wasn't really normal. Usually, he would call in both agents, Shadow and Rouge, together, but this time, Shadow was going in alone. Shadow learned a long time ago not to question the man and to just go along with what he says. Plus, Towers hasn't really done anything to cause suspicion… yet.

Shadow stopped in front of the office door and calmly raised his fist, knocking against the wood three times.

"Yes?"

A short, curt reply came from behind the door and Shadow swiftly stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Agent Shadow, glad you decided to turn up." The man nodded at the ebony agent. "Please, have a seat."

Shadow said nothing as he took Towers advice and sat in the chair opposite of the man.

"So, knowing you Shadow, you'll want to get straight to business, so I'll promptly do so. I need you to retrieve something for me."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Recent research has given us a discovery that the late Professor Gerald Robotnik has an extra vial of DNA that he decided not to install into you. The DNA has been left behind on the ARK, most likely hidden in his lab. I need you to go to the ARK and retrieve this DNA so that our scientists can study it and see what it was that he decided not to give you."

"And if I can't find it?"

"Find out what happened to it. Because we don't know what it is, we can't have it falling into the wrong hands."

"Understood sir, when shall I go?"

"Do you have a Chaos Emerald with you?"

"Yes." Shadow had his favorite green emerald hidden in his quills.

"Then you may go now with Chaos Control."

"10-4 Commander, I'll be back as soon as I can." Shadow nodded as he pulled out his emerald. "Chaos Control!"

It took Shadow at least 3 hours to find that damn vial of unknown DNA. Strangely, it was named LB217, rather than what it really was. Through all the papers of research and testing, Gerald only called this specific DNA by this name. Finding it was difficult as it wasn't in with the other vials of the lab. Rather, for some strange reason, it was locked up in a safe, which Shadow easily got through by using Chaos Spear to destroy the lock.

Once Shadow had retrieved the DNA, he Chaos Controlled back to the office. He was surprised when he was suddenly pinned and given a sedative upon his arrival.

"Sorry, Agent Shadow, but we have reason to believe that this DNA may make you a better lifeform than you already are." Towers explained as Shadow's vision began to fog up. "Making you stronger will have a benefit to the team."

Bullshit, Shadow wanted to say. The man never cared about how strong Shadow was. However, before the ebony hedgehog could say anything, he blacked out.

The next thing Shadow knew, he was waking up in a bulletproof room, held by straightjacket. He growled and tried to break free, but a shock collar around his neck quickly advised him against it.

"Aaaaah!" The ebony hedgehog growled as the waves of electricity coursed through his body.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you, Agent Shadow."

Shadow growled upon hearing that voice over the speakers within the room. He looked around the room and saw a mirror across from him. It didn't take a genius to realize it was a one-way window.

"What are you doing, Towers?" He hissed at the mirror.

"It's simple, Shadow. We're curious to see what this DNA is and what it will do to you once it's installed. There must've been a reason why the professor decided not to inject it into you, so that's exactly what we're gonna find out."

"And then what? I think you're just looking for another reason to be rid of me. If this DNA turns me into a monster, it's all the recent proof you need to gun me down, telling the public that I'm an experiment finally gone wrong."

"Oh on the contrary, Agent Shadow, that's not what it is at all." Towers voice held no stutter. "We honestly are quite curious. If this DNA does turn you into a monster, we'll do whatever it takes to cure you. You're one of our best agents, Shadow, we can't afford to lose you."

Shadow's heart gave a small twinge to those words. Did Towers really mean all that? The hedgehog had paid attention to his voice, and found no source of a lie within it. Has Tower's grudge against him finally fully lifted?

As these thoughts went through his head, Shadow flinched when he felt a sharp sting in his neck. The vial of DNA along with a extraction needle had been installed into the collar to install the DNA into Shadow's bloodstream with a push of a bottom. It was done now. LB217 was now currently coursing through Shadow's veins.

"How long will you keep me here if you don't see any immediate results?" He dared to ask.

"As long as I see fit." Towers answered.

**Flashback Ends**

"Unfortunately, 'As long as I see fit' ended up with me being held in that custody for a full year." Shadow told Sonic. "And during that year, nothing happened. The DNA simply wasn't changing me. It seemed like a total bust, so Towers let me go."

"And your first action?" Sonic asked.

"To go home." Shadow answered. "G.U.N had taken my Chaos Emerald when I came back from the ARK, and Towers admitted to giving it to Rouge. I was tired for some reason, I didn't want to run all the way home, and I had no money for a taxi, so I decided to stay at Amy's place because it was closer. The next thing I know, the moon is up and I have a pounding headache. I go outside to get some fresh air and then, boom, I'm suddenly a werewolf."

Sonic chuckled at Shadow's term for the creature, making the ebony frown.

"Now what?" He groaned tiredly.

"It's 'wolfblood', Shadow." Sonic explained to him. "Not werewolf. We're not monsters Shads. We're simply born this way. It's a part of our DNA. It's a part of mine, and it's a part of yours now too."

"What's the difference?" Shadow asked.

"Besides being born with wolfblood DNA, werewolves are big scary monsters that only transform during a full moon. Wolfbloods, however, look like normal timber wolves and are more like shapeshifters. We can transform into our wolf forms whenever we want, especially if we're really angry or trying to protect someone we care about."

Shadow seemed to think about this and was surprised that he never knew that Sonic was a wolfblood. Then again, he never saw Sonic transform, as the azure hedgehog was usually better level headed than him.

Shadow frowned at this. If there's a chance that his temper may allow him to transform, he's gonna have to learn how to control it better than he does now. In fact, there was a lot about being a wolfblood that he didn't know about. Maybe Sonic could teach him! It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Sonic…" He started nervously.

"Yes Shadow?"

"Do you think you could… teach me… the ways of being a wolfblood?"

Sonic couldn't help but give Shadow the biggest and most adorable grin that the ebony hedgehog had ever seen.

"Of course, Shadow. I'd be more than happy to."


End file.
